User blog:JPBrigatti/PSASBR Fake Niko Bellic Moveset
Niko Bellic (Serbian: Нико Белић) is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto IV, a supporting character in The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony, and a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale.http://psallstars.com/all-stars-parappa.html Biography IT'S JUST A WOUND. DO YOU WANT ME TO FINISH YOU OFF? Former War Veteran, Niko was betrayed by one of his former allies. With Roman, his cousin, Niko merged to Liberty City, leading Roman that they were chasing for the American Dream. But actually Niko only wanted to get revenge from the man who betrayed his squad, falling for the world of crime only to exact his revenge. THE LEGACY OF NIKO BELLIC: *''GTA IV'' *''GTA IV: The lost And Damned'' *''GTA IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony'' Arcade Opening Ending Gameplay Movelist Contrary to many speculations, Niko is not spawned with gun moves and is similar to Nathan Drake at gun moves and Chuck Greene in using tools.. center (Square Moves) *'Triple Punch' - - Niko does a simple tree punch combo. However, if you hold , he will actually do a Spin Punch. *'Baseball Bat' - or + - Niko hits the opponent with a Baseball Bat. *'Uppercut' - + - Niko uppercuts the opponent, launching him in the air. *'Roll'- + - Niko rolls foward and trips the opponent. *'NRG 900 Jump' - (Air) - (Air) - Niko flips his bike on air, hitting the opponent. *'Aerial Baseball Bat' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Uppercut' - + (Air) *'Aerial Roll' - + (Air) (Mash ) - Niko rolls to the ground. center (Triangle Moves) *'SMG' - - Niko fires some bullets from his SMG. Hold to shoot more bullets. You can press to hit the opponent with the stock when in close range. *'Pump Shotgun' - or + - Niko fires his Pump Shotgun fowards. *'Heli Crash' - + - Niko shoots down an heli and after some time it falls into the stage and causes an explosion. *'M249 SAW' - + - Niko shoots his SAW fowards, but it can't be holded for more damage. *'Aerial SMG' - (Air) *'Aerial Pump Shotgun' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Heli Crash' - + (Air) *'Aerial M249 SAW' - + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Bowling Ball' - - Niko throws an Bowling Ball, making the opponent trip whenever hits him. *'Pool Cue' - or + - Niko strikes the opponent with his Pool Cue. This move is fast, but has less AP win. *'Window Cleaning Platform' - + - A window cleaning platform falls on Niko, damaging the opponent near him. Although this move damages him too, it's great for earning AP. *'Cover' - + - Niko taves cover in a car for some time. If you press a burron, something wil happen: ** - Niko hits the opponent with the SMG stock. ** - Niko shoots his SMG. ** - Niko will leave and the car dissapears *'Dart' - (Air) - Niko throws a Dart. *'Aerial Pool Cue' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Window Cleaning Platform' - + (Air) *'Parachute Strike' - + (Air) - Niko pulls his parachute and kicks the opponents near him. (Throws) *'Kick and Punch' - or - Niko kicks and then punches the opponent's face. *'Uppercut 2' - - Niko kicks the opponent in the crotch and then uppercuts him. *'Knee to the face' - - Niko kneels the opponet into the leg and then in the face. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'The Infernus' - (Level 1): Niko enters a Infernus and rams the car foward, killing everyone he touches fowards him. *'I have my friends - ' (Level 2): Dwayne's bodyguards appear and try to kill the opponents for a short period of time. *'Annihilator' - (Level 3): With his phone, Niko summons the ahinilator chopper, mount on it and grabs the wheel. After that, the game turns first person view and niko is free to shoot opponents and Kill them. Intros and Outros Introduction *'Taxi Ride': Niko leaves a Taxi *'Phone Ring': Niko hangs his phone while saying: "Not now, Roman." *'Bike Driver': Niko dismounts his bike, takes off is helmed and gets ready to fight. *'First Lunch, Then Fight': Niko eats a hamburger and then gets ready. Winning Screen *'I won': Niko stirs his gloves just like GTA IV cover. *'Still Tired...': Niko stretches his hands. *'Now the Pose': Niko poses with the sniper rifle. *'Posing once Again': Niko poses with the baseball bat. Losing Screen *Niko throws a gun away, angry. *Niko falls dead on the ground, while the screen says: "WASTED" *Niko gets busted by a cop. Costumes Rugged Veteran Niko's default costume: gray jacket, sweater, blue jeans and brown shoes. Perseus Suit Niko with his Perseus Suit.. This costume is part of the preorder costume pack. Claude Speed Niko with Claude's attire.. This is unlocked at Rank 10. Minion Roman Bellic *Roman can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 with Niko Bellic. Category:Blog posts